


My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark

by iraincensus



Series: Shepards Playlist [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraincensus/pseuds/iraincensus
Summary: Before Illos Shepard turns slowly. She has to let off steam. Kaidan is just right.New song, dirty thoughts again.This time: light em up - Fall out Boy





	My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark

Litavis ran her fingers through her hair. So here she was, hijacking her own ship, chasing a madman, trying to stop something that could probably destroy the galaxy, and she could not think straight. A stopover on Omega would have been good, but there was no time for that. She looked at her hands, which glowed blue. She took a deep breath. Shepard quickly tried to get her biotic back under control. She had to let off steam. She also knew a very good way for it, only the possibilities on the ship were very limited. There's Liara, but she shut out Litavis directly. Liara liked her very much. Too much. The young Asari would certainly misunderstand this. Tali, well, impossible. She also excluded someone from her human crew. To take orders from someone you had already seen naked with a startled ass was not easy. Since everything had to run smoothly, that was a bad idea. Remained Wrex and Garrus. Krogan or Turian? What an unusual choice. Both could be damn hard. She loved challenges. However ... if she thought of the next mission. She should still be able to move tomorrow and she had no desire to explain to her sparring partner how he had to deal with her. One of them probably had experience with humans, if not first-hand, then at least second. And if not with Human then at least with Asari. Garrus, then. Turians knew this kind of 'preparation' after all. With a smile, the commander headed for the door. However, she did not get far. Kaidan stood undecided at her door.

"Staff Lieutenant Alenko? Can I do something for you? "

"Commander, I ... I ..."

"You are nervous, I understand that."

Litavis looked in surprise as he entered her cabin.

"Come in and make yourself comfortable."

Damn it. Sarcasm really was not his strength. He sat down on her bed but jumped up at the look. Sighing, she pointed to the chair and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

"So, what's up?"

"We stole the Normandy, resisted all orders and hunted a Spectre ..."

"Alenko, I am a Spectre. I gave orders to persecute Saren. You only followed orders. "

"I doubt that the Alliance sees it that way either."

"If we succeed, it will. Unless…"

She shrugged. That would not be her problem anymore. Litavis let her head circle. Kaidan was a good soldier and a nice guy. Too nice. That was the problem. Could he not just go now? She had something else to do. Almost relieved, Litavis breathed as the man got to his feet. Why did he look at her like that?

"Shepard ..."

Ok, that was new. The commander opened her mouth to say something, but could only gasp in the next moment as his lips lolled over hers. Oh well, she probably died tomorrow anyway! Litavis's fingers clawed at the dark hair. In contrast to his first action his tongue was really shy against hers. Shepard was different. Almost aggressively her tongue penetrated into his mouth and the foreign oral cavity. Breathing heavily, they parted.

"Bed. Now."

A grin showed on the face of the Canadian. 

"Is that an order, Commander?"

"If you feel better about it. Yes damn. "

She gasped in surprise when he simply lifted her up and carried her to bed. As soon as she felt the bed under her and his weight on her she pulled already on his top. The sight pleased her. The strong arms, the defined chest and abdominal muscles. Again she was kissed. Shepard took her chance and turned around with Kaidan. Now she was sitting on him with legs apart. And he was damn hard. Good, very good. Quickly she got rid of her shirt and bra. The hands, which stroked her breasts immediately, let her moan satisfied. Kaidan sat up and sipped on her left nipple. The tongue cheered her joyfully. The more the Canadian stimulated her breasts, the more vigorously she jerked towards his pelvis. Finally, Litavis reached down and opened his belt and trousers. Quickly she reached into the troublesome pants and stroked the hard penis. His deep moan, against her breast, chills rushed down her spine. Before she could put her hand on his erection, she was under him again. Kaidan stood up and bared her completely. Slowly Shepard crawled back onto the bed. A hungry tongue glided over the smiled lips at the sight he now offered her. He crawled toward her, pushing the redhead's legs wide apart. If he thought it was going to happen then ... Litavis's thoughts were gone.

"Fuck!"

Kaidan kept slipping his tongue over her wet crack. Shepard's fingers buried themselves in his full dark hair, her legs resting on his shoulders. She liked to be in control. A hoarse sound escaped her as his tongue bumped against her clit.

"Kaidan."

He gently let his tongue circle over the sensitive bundle of nerves and needed the commander to moan. Shepard's moaning became even more ecstatic as he sucked on her clit. Litavis's grip tightened. A familiar heat clenched her lower body and her muscles tensed rhythmically. The Canadian tried to pull back but was brutally held in place.

"Continue!"

He had no choice but to follow the order. As soon as the orgasm hit her, she pulled the dark-haired up roughly and kissed him. Shepard could taste herself, but she did not care. Still inspired by her orgasm, she reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a condom. She wanted more, needed more. Again Litavis pinned him under her. With her teeth, she tore open the package and slid deeper. She was so wet she could see a wet trail on his cock. Only from the short contact. Growling, she leaned down and took his hard cock in her mouth. The man's unchecked moan made her sigh. Shepard, however, withdrew quickly. Grinning, she looked into the surprised face.

"Never got so into a condom, Alenko?"

He just shook his head in disbelief. Litavis glided higher again. Without further hesitation she seized his hard cock and let herself fall on it. Husky moaned and began to move directly on the man. The next attempt by Kaidan to gain the upper hand, she blocked playfully.

"Forget it, Kaidan."

Very well. He obeyed. His hands gripped her waist, supporting Shepard's movements. She pulled him up and shared a hungry kiss with him. Wildly he bucked her. Litavis's fingernails buried themselves in his back muscles, leaving bloody scratches.

"Shepard, you're teasing me!" He whimpered.

She put her lips on his to silence him. His bumps became stronger again. The muscles of her lower body cramped more and more. She literally imprisoned him. Litavis's left hand moved to her clit and stroked it vigorously while her right hand buried itself in his back. Her next climax hit her hard. She sank heavily against Kaidan's shoulder, panting heavily. He followed her a few strokes later. Exhausted, they both sank to bed. The redhead moved away from Kaidan so that he slid out of her. Wow. Who would have thought that he was so good? Litavis suppressed a grunt as she was pulled closer to him again. Cuddling? Really now?

"Shepard I ..."

"Shhh, Kaidan. After sex and before a suicide mission one should be careful with his statements. "

The dark-haired man laughed softly.

"And after the mission?"

"If we both still live then? I will hear you out. Perhaps."


End file.
